Ash's Pikachu (Heroes)
| gender=Male| ability= | numeps1=an unknown amount of| numeps2=| current=With Ash| evo1num =025| java1= ||firststagename = Pichu|prevonum = 172 |evolution = 1|secondstagename =Pikachu |firstevoname =Prior to Pokémon - I Choose You!|firstevoep =TBA ||java2 = Ikue Ohtani}} Ash's Pikachu is the first Pokémon that Ash obtained on his journey as a Pokémon Trainer, given to Ash by Professor Oak. History Prior to Pokemon Heroes: Kalos Arc Pikachu was one of the starter Pokémon that Professor Oak give out to new trainers. Ash was given Pikachu to challenge the Indigo Legaue. Pokemon Heroes: Kalos Arc TBA Pokemon Heroes: Alola Arc TBA Personality Pikachu is Ash's best friend. Pikachu has always been there for Ash and also takes a leader position for the team. He is curious, smart and friendly, but shares Ash's fondness for battling. One of his most noticeable features is his determination and unwillingness to give up whenever a situation gets tough. He is shown to be responsible with younger Pokémon, particularly Misty's Togepi, who he is often forced to shepherd out of danger by putting himself in it. Although stubborn at times, he obeys Ash's commands in battle and rarely leaves his side. He is also a constant target for Team Rocket. They try to capture him, but on the few occasions that they do, their plans are always thwarted by Ash and his friends. Even after getting out of their traps, avoiding capture, or that he wasn't part of their schemes, Pikachu also thwarts his enemies by attacking or getting rid of them using his Electric-type attacks, like his signature attack, Thunderbolt. He can also imitate some Pokémon by making their face shapes. Like his master, Pikachu shares Ash's love for science and technology; even if he cannot understand most of it. Pikachu became the second non-legendary Pokémon to defeat a legendary Pokémon in the anime after Charizard, beating Brandon's Regice in Pace - The Final Frontier!, giving Ash his final Frontier Symbol. Pikachu is also the only one of Ash's Pokémon to accompany him to the Hoenn, Unova, Kalos, and Alola regions, and was intended to be the only Pokémon to accompany him to Sinnoh before Aipom was discovered to have stowed away on the ship Ash was taking. Up until the capture of Dawn's Pachirisu, Pikachu was the only Electric-type Pokémon in the anime owned by a main character. Pikachu is always becoming a constant target whenever he gets captured by Team Rocket. Sometimes, they succeed with nets, cages, capsules or different devices, but most of the time their plans always failed by Ash and his friends or something else. Whenever Pikachu gets released from their trap and reunites with Ash, he sends Team Rocket blasting off with his Electric attacks. Most of time in this case, his Thunderbolt. Sometimes, Pikachu sends them away even when he didn't get stolen. On other occasions, he battles them with Ash. Moves Used Z-Moves Used Gallery Ash Pikachu Pichu.png|As Pichu Pika.png|Pikachu in the manga Ash Pikachu Static.png Ash Pikachu Iron Tail.png|Using Iron Tail Ash Pikachu Thunder.png|Using Thunder Ash Pikachu Volt Tackle.png|Using Volt Tackle Ash Pikachu Quick Attack.png|Using Quick Attack Ash Pikachu Electro Ball.png|Using Electro Ball Ash Pikachu Breakneck Blitz.png|Using Breakneck Blitz Ash Pikachu Counter Shield.png|Using Counter Shield Ash_Pikachu_10,000,000_Volt_Thunderbolt.png|Using 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt Ash_Pikachu_Thunder_Rings.png|Performing Thunder Rings XY115_10.png|Pikachu uses Iron Tail on the ground XY115 11.png|Pikachu lands Iron Tail on Spike Trivia * Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters